


壯虎OA安價

by WindWen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 壯五O x 虎於A原噗：https://www.plurk.com/p/nuaf2o
Relationships: Midou Torao/Ousaka Sougo
Kudos: 2





	壯虎OA安價

御堂虎於早就知道，娛樂圈Beta多、Omega次之，只有極少數的人是Alpha，但有自身這個Alpha作先例，他是從未想過FSC的小少爺逢坂壯五會是一個Omega。  
直到那日他打開對方休息室的大門。

其實他也不是故意，只是ZOOL跟MEZZO"正巧在同棟大樓錄影，虎於路過對方休息室時想說順道打聲招呼，結果敲了門進去便看見壯五正配著水吞了藥。  
「你感冒了？」這是他的第一個想法。  
壯五搖搖頭，平時凌厲的眼神不知為何看起來有些濕漉。虎於抽抽鼻子，才發現空氣中不知為何有股隱約的香氣。  
虎於皺了皺眉，淡淡的薰衣草味竄入鼻腔，並不刺激，卻使他的心底忽然有些躁動。與其說是香水或是芬芳，反倒更像是......  
「Omega的信息素？」  
而後他看見壯五的身子猛地繃直，神色冷淡的下了逐客令，「不好意思，今天不太方便接待御堂桑，請容我晚些再去問候。」  
或許是過往在惹怒逢坂壯五的邊緣來回過好幾輪，虎於可以清楚的感受到眼前之人不怎麼愉快的情緒。要是放在平常，他肯定立刻轉身就走離這魔王遠遠的，不管是颱風頭還颱風尾最好都不要碰到。但不知怎麼一回事，今天他內心卻有些蠢蠢欲動。  
假裝自己看不出壯五明顯的排斥，虎於湊近壯五，薰衣草的香味變得更加濃厚。甜香從對方的脖頸間蔓延，明明應該帶有舒緩效果的香草味卻反而讓內心更加擺盪不定。  
「御堂桑。」逢坂壯五的聲音像是一盆冷水，突然從他的頭頂傾盆澆下。  
虎於忽然意識到，自己不知何時湊到了對方的頸邊。  
「咳，那個，該不會是你的信息素味吧。你是Omega？」  
終於意識到壯五方才可能是在服用抑制劑，他連忙與對方拉開距離，腦中一瞬間閃過了自己被殺人滅口的可能性。  
「這是衣物芳香劑的味道呢。」  
虎於看見壯五露出了個怎麼看都只能用陰險來解釋的微笑，內心抖了三下，合理懷疑再這麼下去自己會被做成消波塊扔進海裡。  
怎麼就沒有人明白逢坂壯五究竟是多麼可怕的男人！虎於在內心吶喊。  
「其、其實Omega也沒什麼不好吧，不用隱藏也沒關係啊。」  
話一說出口虎於就知道壞事了，壯五臉上的微笑越發燦爛，理當和Omega一樣軟綿的信息素也陡然鋒利起來，翻湧著向虎於擠壓而去。四周都被濃烈薰衣草的氣味包裹，令他頓感一陣暈眩。  
「再這樣下去我就要說你是性騷擾了喔，御堂桑。」

可能是連老天都看不下去，在這情況膠著的此刻——停電了。  
眼前所見皆陷入一片黑暗，休息室厚重的門板使幾聲驚慌的尖叫有些模糊不清，但門內的寂靜卻讓視覺以外的感官被無限放大。  
平穩低沉的呼吸聲、冰冷乾燥的空氣、以及若有似無的薰衣草味，虎於忍不住吞下一口口水。  
「逢、逢坂。」明明在工作場所時常都會碰到，但一想到心儀之人就在自己面前，他還是慌的有些說不好話。  
想他御堂虎於堂堂一個有房有車的高富帥Alpha，看上誰誰還不搖著尾巴向他湊，當初怎麼就喜歡上這個總讓人發怵的Omega了。  
「雖然不確定你是想到了什麼，但能麻煩你稍微收斂一下你的信息素嗎？」  
虎於呼吸一窒，連忙收起自己隨著思緒鋪展開來的信息素，憑藉著黑暗掩飾自己有些微紅的雙耳。

壯五悄悄鬆了口氣，在恢復供電前迅速打理好了自己。雖然虎於沒有特別的意思，但Alpha的存在本身還是會給他帶來一些壓迫感。這點確實有些困擾著壯五，連帶著連對可說是自己舊時友人的御堂虎於都給不了什麼好臉色。  
......不過如果對方可以不要總是惹怒他，或者試圖在環的面前說些抹黑的言論，或許他們的關係可以再更好些。  
日光燈重新亮起後，有人敲響了休息室的門。  
來的人是ZOOL的成員之一棗巳波。  
短髮青年靠在門邊冷淡的看著自家隊友，「沒救了你。」  
「走了，要開錄了你還想在這騷擾到什麼時候。」  
虎於臉上露出了笑容被揭發的尷尬，匆匆向壯五告別便離去。巳波淡然鋒利的言詞及虎於慌張辯白的聲音漸行漸遠。

壯五深吸一口氣，重新坐回梳妝鏡前，香草及胡椒的辛香料味有些混合的趨勢，嗆辣又香甜。

再次相見是在酒吧裡。  
孤身的美人在酒吧向來是個搶手貨。縱使這間吧的訪客還算懂得分寸、壯五也做了一定的喬裝坐在角落，他也已經不知拒絕過多少杯贈酒、以及各種明示暗示的邀請。  
四周露骨的視線令只是想在週五晚上放鬆一會的壯五難免有些煩躁，忍不住又多喝了兩杯。  
「逢坂？」  
聽到熟悉的聲音，壯五微微側過頭，看見御堂虎於拉開椅子在他身邊坐下，要了杯馬丁尼。  
壯五立刻想起了前幾天的休息室，「上次那件事，要是敢說出口就殺了你。」  
「不會說啦，我還不想挑戰逢坂家的勢力範圍。」虎於將酒一口飲下，笑了笑。  
「但我可以知道你為什麼要隱藏這件事嗎？」他問。  
壯五沉默了一會，並不確定是否該說出這個原因，但或許是因為酒吧的氛圍、又或許是因為酒精，他還是開了口。  
「我父親他⋯⋯他一直不太信任所謂的Omega自主權保護機制、或是自立計畫，也許他以及母親本質上是想要保護我，但我並不認同他們這種覺得必須要管控我一舉一動的想法。」  
「如果我在他們眼中是個Alpha，或是Beta，那他們即便像現在這樣不贊同我的所做所為，也頂多是試圖干擾我的生活，而不是直接派人來抓。」  
壯五自嘲的勾起唇角，為連父親曾經拿贊助威脅的事都覺得仁慈的自己感到有些悲哀。  
「那如果這件事被發現了⋯⋯」  
「可能會被抓回去，然後跟誰結婚吧。畢竟抑制劑用久了還是會產生抗藥性。」他說著，用湯匙攪了攪眼前的長島冰茶，就著吸管喝了兩口。  
「算了，不說這個了。」  
壯五還沒想好要說什麼，突然一位穿著黑色平肩洋裝的女性向他們走來，更精確一點的說，是向御堂虎於走來。  
「御堂先生，好久不見了，沒想到會在這裏遇見你。」女子自然的在虎於身邊落座，然後向壯五微微傾身致意，「初次見面，我是花卷堇。」  
有些耳熟的名字令壯五愣了一下，才想起這是當初曾經與八乙女事務所傳出移籍問題的女歌手。

御堂虎於此刻忽然感到有些慌張，畢竟當初在花卷堇和十龍之介的事情上他確實使了些不太乾淨的手段，也沒有刻意隱藏。他並不確定逢坂壯五知道了多少，又會有甚麼想法。  
或許他在逢坂眼中的人品已經跌落無底深淵了，他暗暗嘆了口氣，有些挫折和後悔。  
花卷堇似乎沒有要放過他的意思，撥開落到耳畔的碎髮對著虎於輕笑。  
「御堂先生今晚有什麼打算嗎？」  
幾乎可說是露骨的問題令虎於不禁皺眉，偷偷瞄了一眼壯五的表情，對方的臉色淡然看起來並沒有被這突如其來的插曲所影響，他鬆了口氣的同時又有種說不出的挫敗感。  
不著聲色的避開女子靠過來的身軀，虎於抬手喚來一旁的保全。  
「不好意思，這位小姐好像是喝醉了，可以麻煩幫她叫輛計程車回去嗎？」  
花卷堇離開後，兩人默契的都沒有再提起這段插曲，又坐著聊了一會，直到接近午夜才分別。

再之後的幾個月，虎於和壯五在共事的工作場合跟酒吧都見過幾回。不過畢竟彼此都忙，往往都是來去匆匆。但在不知不覺中，彼此的帳號已然佔據了聊天室的置頂。  
「小壯最近常常對著手機發呆。」  
某日虎於經過IDOLiSH7的休息室時，門沒關好，他碰巧聽到了環對著大和這麼說道。  
「而且他還會看一看突然露出微笑，超——可怕的。」  
「哦？是在跟誰傳訊息嗎？」大和饒富興致的問道。  
「不知道耶，小壯沒給我看，神神秘秘的。」  
虎於內心一顫，有了個模糊而不真實的猜測。他慌慌張張地把休息室的門帶上，快步走回自己的休息室，頗有些落荒而逃的架式，甚至在錄影前還因為看上去過於緊張被棗巳波念了一頓。  
錄影結束後虎於回到家中，他坐在沙發上滑手機，看見呷麵騎士的電影版準備要上映，一個衝動便發了訊息給壯五。  
【你這個周末有安排嗎？】  
【目前沒有。怎麼了？】  
【想邀你去看個電影，行嗎？】  
訊息已讀了一陣子，才又傳來了回復。  
【我很樂意。】  
虎於怔怔的看著那短短的幾個字好一陣子，才手忙腳亂地訂好好了時間與票。這之後的整個禮拜他都感覺自己的工作效率特別高，做甚麼都特別順利。  
時間很快便來到了週日的上午，虎於穿上自己考慮了兩個小時才選出來的衣服、戴上偽裝用的墨鏡，來到他們約好的集合地點。  
走到廣場的噴水池邊時壯五也正好走了過來，即使對方頭上的平底帽完美的將他那與周遭截然不同的髮色遮掩住，虎於仍然覺得壯五簡直就是全場最引人注目的。  
對方也看見了他，向虎於揮揮手，「早安，虎於。」  
兩人一邊走一邊聊，虎於去櫃台拿了票，順便帶了桶爆米花回來。  
畢竟是假日，電影院的人非常多，一眼望去到處都是朋友、家人或是情侶結伴而來。他們進了放映廳，虎於訂的位置是私密性較高的包廂，兩人坐起來綽綽有餘。  
沒過多久燈光暗了下來，虎於一面看著電影、一面心不在焉的偷瞄壯五，他從未想過有朝一日會有個人讓他連呷麵戰士都顧不上。  
白髮Omega的側臉安靜而恬淡，看到吃驚的地方還會掩住嘴巴，讓人難以把這個人跟生氣時會拿出電鋸的形象結合在一起。  
結果直到電影結束，燈光重新亮起，兩人才發現擺在扶手中間的爆米花一點也沒有減少。  
「啊，電影太好看，一不小心就忘記吃了。」壯五笑了笑，有些靦腆地說。  
手上拿著爆米花做甚麼都不方便，於是壯五提議找張長椅坐坐順便把食物解決掉。原本虎於是預定好看完電影要去吃午餐的，但兩人剛吃完一大桶爆米花決定還是先到處逛逛。  
之後他們又去了幾個附近的景點，還吃了頓可以看見整個東京夜景的高級西餐，虎於看著壯五輕輕晃動酒杯的手、以及低垂的睫羽，突然感覺嘴巴有些乾澀。  
「咳，等等吃飽要不要來我家？我最近收了瓶09年的Ardbeg Supernova，還沒找到時間開。」  
「那我就不客氣的去打擾了。」

御堂虎於的房子就在白金台距離科學博物館不遠的地方，簡單來說可以用清幽和貴兩個詞來形容，或許還要再加上一條隱蔽性極佳。虎於讓司機將車開到地下室，兩人搭乘電梯直達頂樓。  
「你要先去沖個澡嗎？今天在外面逛了一天了。」虎於問道，看見壯五的表情，連忙又補了一句，「我沒別的意思，我這裡有沒穿過的，雖然可能會大一點。」  
「御堂桑。」  
「嗯？」聽到對方用了久違的敬語，虎於有些疑惑。  
「我以為我表現得滿明顯的了。」一面說著，壯五走上前，淡紫色的眼眸眨也不眨的盯著虎於。內心對危險的直覺反應令虎於忍不住倒退一步，卻忘記了後方就是櫃子。

「這個開發案我還得請我們財務做進一步的評估，畢竟這對公司來說是一個新的領域，我暫時不能向你承諾。」  
「沒問題的，我相信御堂社長的眼光。」  
一陣熟悉的對話聲與腳步聲傳來，虎於跟壯五都猛地僵住了身子，正想分開卻已經來不及。  
御堂集團及FSC的最高領導人並肩從會客室中走了出來，饒是見過大風大浪的他們在對上自家兒子的那刻，也不禁愣了一下。  
虎於此刻開始無限的後悔，自己怎麼就為了拿酒，不是去只有自己一個人住的房子呢？  
有些尷尬的和父親們打了聲招呼，虎於拉著壯五匆匆進了自己的房間，臉上的熱度幾乎要蔓延到脖頸。  
「我、我去把酒拿進來，順便弄點下酒菜，我剛剛好像看到廚房裡有炸雞。」  
虎於說著就想往外走，但另一人卻似乎沒有要放過他的意思，與扯住衣領相反力道的是一個感覺只是輕輕擦過的吻。  
而後虎於聽到壯五意有所指的說：「好啊，記得多灑點胡椒。」然後幫他整了整衣領。

虎於回過頭，逢坂壯五對他露出一個笑容，他就看見了夏日午後滿園的薰衣草。


End file.
